


Unconventional Drinks

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Bartenders, Bribery, Business, Deep Space Nine - Freeform, Drinks, Ferengi, M/M, Negotiations, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Doing business with Quark is always an adventure.





	Unconventional Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet belongs to my [In These Arms series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/79135) but can also stand on its own.

_**U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E** _

_**Captain's Quarters** _

 

 

"Hi, Quark."

" _Hi, Alex! How nice of you to call!_ "

"You mean how potentially profitable."

" _Maybe._ " The Ferengi grinned. " _What can I do for you?_ "

"I've put together another list of beverages I need. You should have it on your screen right now."

Quark looked at the upper corner of the screen. " _Ah, yes... hmm... I should be able to get these... and these, too... but it's not gonna be cheap._ "

Alex frowned. "Don't tell me you've raised prices again."

" _What can I do? Going into business with you people from the Federation is usually costly._ " Quark leaned forward. " _And the risk is all mine._ "

"What risk?" Alex countered. "You're a Ferengi on a Cardassian space station under Bajoran jurisdiction. Literally none of these folks are bound by Federation law."

 _"That may be, but do you know how difficult it is to get things to the flagship, of all places? Your security is insane!_ "

"Oh come on, you know they always let my deliveries through - they like their 'unconventional' drinks too much to interfere with anything."

" _Doesn't matter._ " Quark folded his arms across his chest. " _I still carry all the risks._ "

Alex looked at the bottom of the screen where Quark's offer had just appeared. "No really, that's too much. I'm gonna give you... 80% of that. That should be slightly more than what I paid the last time."

The Ferengi hissed. " _90._ "

"85."

" _You need the drinks._ "

"And you love latinum too much to let this one go."

Quark bared his teeth. " _89._ "

"86. Last offer."

" _Sold._ "

Alex sighed. "Alright - when can I expect delivery?"

" _I need some time... two weeks?_ "

"We have a supply transport scheduled in two weeks. Think you can make that one?"

" _Send me the flight plan and I'll see._ "

"Will do."

The Ferengi grinned. " _Always a pleasure to do business with you, Alex._ "

"I'm sure it is," Alex said ironically. "Bye, Quark."

" _Bye._ "

Alex took a deep breath, switched off the console and leaned back.

"You know, under normal circumstances I now would have to order security to confiscate and then destroy the absolutely illegal contents of that beverage delivery," a voice from behind said.

Alex whirled around on his chair. "What?"

Picard looked at his hands. "However, since it hasn't arrived yet, there's obviously nothing I can do."

Alex grinned at him. "I did make sure to include a bottle of Tholian Brandy, just for you."

Picard grinned back. "I was hoping you would."


End file.
